


Wedding Day Jitters

by KyraP



Series: Sentence Stories [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Hanzo is also a nervous baby, I'm tired of looking at it, M/M, McCree is a nervous baby, Multi, Sentence Prompts, The Modern AU, Ugh, Wedding, Wedding Day Jitters, how do i tag stuff, nervous babs, slight angst, take it, the no one asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10050314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraP/pseuds/KyraP
Summary: Despite being prepared for today his entire life, Hanzo is stressing over every little thing. Suddenly, a certain cowboy taps on his window... Well, he wasn't prepared for that.idk what to put here, I'm tired and it's late.





	

Hanzo stood alone in front of a mirror and adjusted his tie for the umpteenth time. His tie, his coat, his cufflinks. No matter how much he fiddled with his appearance he never felt pleased with it. He never felt at ease. He wore a elegant black tuxedo, and his long hair pulled out of his face in a tight ponytail. One lock of hair had been pulled out of its tight bindings, however and had been put to the side of his face. "For aesthetic purposes," claimed his brother, but Hanzo had a seeking suspicion that that wasn't the case, at least not entirely. He didn't give it too much thought, however; for some odd reason he liked how it looked. Perhaps he would wear his hair like this more often.

He fiddled with his cuffs again. His tie. His coat. He ran his hand over his hair and sighed. He had never been this anxious in his life. No matter what his father or the elders had put him through, he never harboured his much nervous energy. Perhaps, these were what they called "Wedding Day jitters." He thought for a moment. Perhaps, though probably not. Why would he have wedding day jitters? He had been preparing for this day for his entire life. There was no reason to be as anxious as he was. He sat down and sighed. He was ready for today, he has been ready for today for a long time.

"What I wasn't prepared for was Jesse," He thought with a soft chuckle

Jesse McCree had entered Hanzo's life as fast and as furiously as the dust storms from his home, leaving a similar path in its wake. They had met through criminal relations, perharps not the prettiest of circumstances, but they made do. At the time, Deadlock and the Shimada Clan were working closely with each other, and the Shimada's welcomed a small group of Deadlock members into their home. McCree was one of the few. At first, it had been strictly business between them, only seeing each other when needed. Though somehow, stars in the sky aligned just right and allowed them to become acquaintances, then friends, then... something more. What, Hanzo couldn't define it clearly. They had constantly toed the line between friends and lovers until Jesse pulled him over with one of his classic smiles. Even still, they weren't precisely lovers, the situation at the time prevented them from doing so.

Hanzo shook his head, it wasn't in his best interest to fret over his and Jesse's relationship, everything was about to change anyway.

Hanzo looked at his watch; Ten minutes. Ten moments until the moment of truth. He stood up and straightened out his coat and dusted himself off. Still untidy. He straightened his posture and fixed his cuffs. Still unsatisfactory. Still uneasy.

He was prepared for today, he reminded himself. He's been prepared for today for his entire life.

Just as he was about to leave the room to burn some time, he heard a knock. He looked toward the door by instinct, but the knock came from a small window next to him. He glanced outside and saw the top of a familiar hat and two hands gripping the window ledge for dear life.

"Jesse?" Hanzo wondered aloud as he ran to window and pried it open. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, sugar plum," Jesse said as he pulled more of his torso into the now open window.

"This is not the time for your silly jests," Hanzo replied, helping Jesse inside. "You do realise that this room is on the third story."

"Yer' tellin' me... I'm the one who had to scale the damn building to get here." Jesse fell into The room with a thud, grinning stupidly as he righted himself and stood up.

Hanzo rubbed his temples, reevaluating the life choices he made that lead him to this moment. Jesse was dressed in neat dress shirt and slacks, albeit a little rugged after climbing to the third story, a dress coat slung over his shoulder, and his trademark hat. Hanzo hoped that he would take it off eventually, but knew that conversation would yield little more than a headache.

"Why did you not use the door?" Hanzo said motioning to the door behind him.

"Too many guards blocking the way," Jesse replied as he started to fix his appearance in the mirror. "I know that it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, but this is a bit of an overkill."

Hanzo frowned. "I am not the bride, Jesse."

"You sure? Ya' looking' awfully pretty today..."

Hanzo shot the grinning man a steely glare before returning to his chair, running a hand over his face. "What do you want, cowman? I hope you did not climb a building to 'shoot the breeze' or what ever you Americans say."

"O'course not darlin'... I jus'... I wanted to..." Jesse paused and fretted over every word he said. Hanzo would have been more curious, if they weren't so pressed for time.

Hanzo looked at his watch; three minutes. "Spit it out, Jesse. I don't have all day."

"Look sweetpea," Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. "This ain't an easy thing 'ta say..."

"You've never hesitated telling me anything in the past... Is something wrong?"

"No - well, yeah - I mean-." He groaned, long and deep. He was a stuttering mess, but the words he wanted to say lingered on the top of his tongue all rejected before they fully slipped past his lips. Too forceful. Not persuasive. Not enough.

Hanzo stared at the stuttering man about to say something, when he heard a knock on the door and a voice he vaguely recognized as a security guard.

"Hanzo-san, your family is requesting your appearance."

"I'll be out in a moment," Hanzo yelled through the door. He received no response, but the silence he was given was answer enough.

"Jesse, can this wait?" Hanzo asked in a hushed voice, not wanting the guard to know he was not alone.

"No, it can't Hanzo!" Jesse said, startling both of them with his sudden burst of confidence.

"Then tell me what you have to say. We don't have much time."

Jesse's back slouched ever so subtly, he gently put Hanzo's hand in his and gave them a light squeeze. He inched closer to Hanzo until his head found his shoulder rolling towards Hanzo's neck. Hanzo stood in shock, Jesse had always been the more affectionate of the two with all the pet names he's given him and the lack of personal space the man seemed to have, but he's never acted like this. It honestly left Hanzo floored, unsure of what to do. So, instead, he stood stiffly as Jesse rested his head against him. Jesse rested there silently for a while, trying to force the word out of his mouth, but the only sound that came out was his light breathing.

"Jess-" Hanzo started.

"I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you," Jesse finally said. "Please don't get married."

Hanzo stood quietly for a moment absorbing what Jesse had just said. There was another knock on the door and another request to exit the room.

"Jesse," Hanzo said inching away from him and letting Jesse's hands slide out of his. "I'm sorry. You know I have to."

Hanzo didn't wait for his response, he turned and left the room to meet his family downstairs. After a few unmemorable conversations, he took his place at the end of the western chapel under a lavishly decorated alter. He watched as a young woman walked down the isle, the daughter of the head of a major crime ring in England. He found her pretty, but he was never interested in people like her. But it was his duty to marry for the sake of the family. He glanced through the crowd for Jesse but couldn't find him, to be expected. As the woman he was about to marry took his arm, he fought back the tears that pricked the corners of his eyes. This day was inevitable. He was prepared for today, he reminded himself. He's been prepared for today for his entire life.

What he wasn't prepared for was Jesse McCree.

**Author's Note:**

> 61\. "I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. Please don't get married."


End file.
